Fragile Love
by On The Wings Of Death
Summary: Kurama has a car crash and Hiei holds him in the rain. (better than summary might suggset) HieiKurama pairing


Fragile Love

A/N: This will be a short little tragedy fic. I mean really short though, one, two pages probably at most. It's made as a way for me to delve back into fan fiction, which is something that I haven't been very active in during the last few months. I've been mostly writing original stories, but I have more fan fiction ideas now than I did when I stopped.

WARNING: If you are not in favor of shonen ai (boy boy love), this might not be the story for you. If you are against Hiei and Kurama loving each other, then this is not a story for you. I warned yo ahead of time and if I get any flames you will get one back asking you why you continued to read when I gave you fair warning. Also, this may be a tad OOC. I apologize if it is extremely OOC.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The rain pelted down on Hiei's back as he did his best to shield his hurt friend from it. He held in his arms the fragile and broken remains of his once strong friend. There was blood streaming down from the his hairline, blending in so perfectly with his red hair that Hiei could scarcely tell where the blood was coming from.

In the corner of the red-head's mouth was a small trickle of blood that was starting to grow and run down the side of his chin slowly. "Kurama…" Hiei whispered, and to his surprise, the green eyes opened to greet him for possibly the last time.

"Hiei…" Kurama whispered weakly in response. It took so much of his waning strength to speak the fire demon's name. Kurama tried to lift his hand to Hiei's but found that moving it resulted in a fierce stab of pain.

Hiei saw the red-head's face contort with pain but didn't know the precise cause for it. "Kurama…don't try to speak, save your strength." He glanced up and in the distance he heard sirens. "Helps coming." But Hiei could hear Kurama's heartbeat, and he knew that he had only a few minutes to live. "Kurama, there is so much I want to tell you. So much that I should have told you." Hiei felt tears stinging the back of his eyes but he refused to let them out. Not, for once, because of his blazing pride, but because he didn't want Kurama to know that he knew he was going to die. "I love you Kurama…I always have loved you, from the first day I met you I have loved you."

"I…" Kurama choked on his next words and a few specks of blood flew from his mouth. Hiei could hardly stand to see him in so much pain. And all because of his damned car.

"It's okay Kurama." _Kurama you idiot! How could you wreck your car?! _ "Just hold on and you'll be okay." The green eyes closed and Hiei thought the worst immediately. "Kurama! Open your eyes! You can't leave me yet!"

Kurama opened his eyes slowly and weakly and looked into Hiei's shimmering crimson eyes. "I love you too Hiei… I'm sorry…" His eyes closed one last time and Hiei knew he was gone.

"Kurama…" Hiei whispered then screamed. "Kurama! No! There was still too much left unsaid! I love you! I wanted to be with you every moment of everyday but I couldn't…I couldn't because of my pride…" His voice broke off into sobs and he was aware that the sound of sirens was getting closer. _Who called those bastards anyway?_ He glanced around and through his tears he saw that just a few feet away lay Kurama's cell phone. It was flipped open and it was turned on. "Kurama…you called for help, but they didn't get here in time to save you…" He pulled Kurama's body close to him.

Hiei laid Kurama's body on the edge of the road. And then left right as the paramedics arrived. With tears in his eyes, pain in his heart, and Kurama's dieing blood on his hands.

Hiei walked up to Kurama's mother at his wake. He knew he wouldn't be bale to stay long. The tears visited him almost as frequently as the nightmares did now. "Shiori, I'm sorry about Shuuichi." He whispered roughly, although he wasn't used to consoling, this time it came from the bottom of his heart, because he hadn't been himself since Kurama's death.

"Who are you?" Shiori asked through her own sobs. She didn't know the short black haired boy wearing all black. She was certain that her late son had though.

"I was a close friend of your son."

At that Hiei left. He couldn't' bare to be there any longer. He paid his respects and departed quickly to the forest. Once back in the forest he picked up his sword from where he had safely left it.

"Kurama…life is meaningless without you…I'll see you in Reikai…" With that he slit his wrists with his sword, drawing out a crimson flow, in which is life was contained.

Yusuke knew that Hiei would want to be buried next to Kurama. And so they were, they were laid underneath the biggest tree in one of Tokyo's cemeteries. They met up with each other in Reikai. Where they were finally able to love each other.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: It was hard fro me to write this. It was hard for me to kill my two favorite yyh characters. But it came to me as a good story idea, so I wrote it regardless of how much it hurt me to do so. Please review it, I know it isn't the best piece of work (low self esteem) I want to know if this piece did well as a tearjerker though.


End file.
